The Soul Reaper
by Firecracker27
Summary: The thirteenth division is reeling after the hollow attack that nearly crippled all who witnessed it. Now Jushiro is haunted by the night questioning his ability to be a captain. Kyoraku hopes to help him through this ordeal as he shares what he sees in the man who doubts himself. An academy fic that personally don't get enough screen time. R&R rated T could be changed to M soon.


Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

A/N: Hi, there I have been involved in the world of Bleach. I am busy updating the Catalyst but I had to get this out of my head first. I find these too captain's intriguing. I will be more than a one shot. I'm not used to writing ff on anime so reviews are always welcome. Critique, share your thoughts. Helps me improve. Read on.

THE SOUL REAPER- prologue 1

The captain's meeting had held a heaviness Kyoraku hadn't seen for quite sometime. The thirteenth division was hit hard. So many good men and women had died by the hands of the very individuals they admired and looked up too.

It wasn't until he stepped into the thirteenth division did he realize how deep the hurt went, the mourning was so evident that Kyoraku felt like he was intruding in some way many of the soul reapers were tending to the carnage that was left behind. Hoping to clear the scene and that way they could move on.

What was troubling was the silence that greeted his ears.

"Captain Shunsui."

Kyoraku turned to see the stunned look on Kiyone's face. He then saw in that moment that the handful of soul reapers that were there halted what they were doing to acknowledge the presence of a captain. Kyoraku couldn't help but smile sadly to himself even through pain. Duty and respect still remained. Though his heart felt for the soul reapers there, his mind was on one person.

"Kiyone...where may I find Captain Ukitake?"

The young woman didn't hide the sadness in her face her eyes cast downwards. "He..is yet to emerge from his room sir. That being said he has been extremely ill. After what transpired last night it is a miracle that..."

She trailed off. Kyoraku stepped forward placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. "It is alright. Rest and I will check on him."

Kiyone nodded then as he passed she turned to look at him. "He..I think it would do him well to see you. Even if he doesn't say it. If he is in need of anything I.."

Kyoraku raised his hand slightly. "It isn't the first time I've been down this road. Need not concern yourself but I will send for you if need be."

Stepping inside the house he made his way down the long hall way. Stopping outside the other captain's quarters. Tapping on it gently he waited then finally slid the door open.

"Jushiro are..." he didn't hold back his surprise to find the room empty.

Frowning, he made his way through the house picking up on the familiar spiritual energy. He found himself stepping on to the back entrance of the house, there Jushiro sat.

Kyoraku took a deep breath before he came up beside his best friend. Then took a seat. There they sat in silence. It was very rare to not see the other man smile, he looked weary, worn out. It was, however, the remorse held in those brown eyes that tore at his heart.

Finally, Kyoraku spoke.

"You look as if the night has gotten the best of you. You should be resting."

Jushiro remained quiet causing Kyoraku's concern to deepen. He reached up and removed his hat from his head letting it rest beside him. He ran a hand through his brown locks. Not sure how to approach the moment he was in, he reached out and removed the damp strands of white hair away from Jushiro's face.

This gesture brought Jushiro out of his troubled thoughts. Blinking, he looked at Kyoraku as if seeing him for the first time.

"Oh...Kyoraku." was all he said before he once more turned his sights back at the scene before him.

After a brief moment he spoke again. "I assigned Renji to be with Rukia...best that she is not left alone. I briefly thought it best to send her to be with her brother but.."

"He isn't one to show interest in other's pain." Kyoraku finished. Earning a slight nod from Jushiro.

"I...wasn't sure how to tell Kiane's sister that her brother is dead."

"The news has travelled through out soul society. She has heard by now the news of his passing."

Jushiro breathed in then out the very motion told Kyoraku that his flare up was not gone. The strain in his lungs to do such a simple task as drawing a breath was evident. Then something happened that Kyoraku did not expect.

Jushiro mournful demeanour change to a bitter anger. "Dammit Kyoraku. I should have finished it I was there! I knew Kiane was in there somewhere. Perhaps it was hopeless from the start but I...I failed him!"

"Jushiro-" Kyoraku began.

"My men looked to him for strength, for guidance, for hope. So much so, that he was thought to be captain...it.. it sickens me to think I have fallen short to my title. I was never meant to be a leader.

"Jushiro-"

Jushiro turned on Kyoraku clutching him tightly by the front of his haori. "THIS SHOULD HAVE NEVER BEEN MINE TO BEAR!"

Jushiro was suddenly shocked by his outburst. His anger melting away his eyes overcome with sadness. His tears threatening to fall. He lowered his head in shame his white hair covering his face as he did.

Kyoraku. Laid his hand over the pale one that remained on his chest. "Come now, Jushiro...you can't blame yourself for what has happened. What transpired isn't your fault."

"H-how can you say that?" Jushiro challenged his grip on Kyoraku tightening even more as the anguish set deep in his voice. "I barely reacted and when I did, it was too late. I'm weary Kyoraku. Weary of pain, blood, death. I'm too weak. I can't protect my division, my men. How can they possibly look to me to fix this mess?

"Why, you don't know?"

Jushiro furrowed his brow as he processed the question. Kyoraku hooked the tip of his thumb underneath his friends chin bringing his head up so he could look into his eyes. "Don't you remember? I do. You are the strongest person I have ever known."

Jushiro pulled away, frowning at Kyoraku's words. "Why do you say that? I know you went to the captain's meeting you know the details of what happened."

"Jushiro...the moment I fought against you I knew you were one to watch out for. I know that was many years ago but I will sit here until you remember the man you truly are. The man I have always chased after. The man who dared to go against the world who said you can't and exceeded all expectations. I will remind you, dear friend who Jushiro Ukitake is."

A/N: Thanks for reading! Review!


End file.
